A Batalha das Kunoichi
by Tsuki Fics
Summary: O que aconteceria se, de repente, Sakura e Hinata resolvessem lutar pelo amor de Naruto? Muita confusão nessa fic sem igual! Fic by Kidu
1. Capítulo 1: A missão

Capítulo 1: A missão

Era uma manhã rotineira na Vila Oculta da Folha, os habitantes saindo de suas casas e dirigindo-se ao trabalho, as sentinelas sempre em vigilância, enfim, nada parecia diferente naquele dia. Entretanto, no escritório da Quinta, um pedido de ajuda acabava de chegar à mesa, e até esse ponto não era nada de tão especial até a própria Hokage ler o conteúdo da mensagem, o que a fez ficar com os cabelos em pé.

Aparentemente, alguns shinobis do Som tinham encurralado uma pequena patrulha enviada para investigar indícios de uma movimentação suspeita nas redondezas de Konoha.

"Mas que... Sakura!!", gritou enquanto lia, estupefata, o pedido de ajuda. "Rápido!!"

"Sim, Tsunade-sama!"

"Leia isso."

Sakura foi adquirindo um tom sério em seu rosto ao ler a carta, e ao terminar olhou para Tsunade, aguardando ordens expressas de sua mestra.

"O que está esperando? Junte um esquadrão e vá ajudá-los!!"

"Sim, senhora!"

Rapidamente saiu pela janela aberta, em busca de algum shinobi disponível para lhe dar suporte. E, por sorte, logo ao sair encontrou Ino e Chouji se dirigindo ao Ichiraku, para almoçarem.

"Ino! Chouji!"

"Ei, Ino! Aquela não é a Sakura chamando a gente?"

"É ela sim. Vamos ver o que ela quer agora..."

"Vocês dois têm alguma missão por fazer ainda?"

"Vejamos, o Chouji tem um compromisso com o clã dele, mas eu não. Por quê?"

"Uma patrulha foi encurralada por um shinobi do Som, preciso que você venha em missão comigo, e rápido! Junte as suas coisas e me encontre nos portões da vila."

"Certo", e dito isso, ambas sumiram, deixando Chouji atônito e, sem saber direito o que fazer, então resolveu ir comer.

Sakura, ainda com pressa, percorreu Konoha de um lado a outro, sem, no entanto, obter algum resultado. Kiba estava cuidando de Akamaru que havia se machucado em sua última missão, Shino estava em missão, Shikamaru estava supervisionando as sentinelas, e o time Gai também estava em missão. Quando estava praticamente desistindo e decidida a ir apenas com Ino, eis que ela encontra com Hinata, ao virar uma esquina.

"Hinata-san! Graças a Deus!"

"Ah, oi, Sakura-san."

"Preciso de você!"

"C-como? Desculpe-me, acho que entendi mal o que você disse."

"Uma patrulha foi encurralada nas redondezas de Konoha e fui escalada para liderar um time de suporte. Preciso que venha comigo para dar suporte!"

"Bem, eu acabei de voltar de uma missão rank D, mas estou equipada! Vamos?"

Finalmente, as três kunoichi se encontraram no portão principal da Vila da Folha, e sem perder tempo partiram em busca dos seus companheiros.

"Hinata, pode usar seu Byakugan, por favor?"

"Certo, Ino!", e fazendo os selos de rato, cachorro, rato e tigre, disse em alto e bom som, "Byakugan!"

Ativado o Byakugan de Hinata, foi uma simples tarefa rastrear a localização da patrulha emboscada. Eram quatro shinobis de Konoha, contra seis do Som, entretanto entre esses seis, estava Yakushi Kabuto, braço direito de Orochimaru, e segundo em comando da Vila do Som. A batalha se dava em uma clareira e ao que Hinata pôde constatar, um dos shinobis do Som estava ferido no braço.

"Sakura-san! 235 metros a nordeste, numa clareira! Um deles está ferido. São seis do Som contra quatro, agora sete contando conosco."

"Ok! Ino, Hinata, vamos nos aproximar com cautela, afinal não sabemos se eles têm reforço. E o elemento surpresa sempre é útil."

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Primeiramente eu pensei num bom uso do seu Shintenshin no Jutsu. Por isso a cautela. Não vamos fazer que nem o Naruto e entrar logo no meio da luta. Ao chegarmos às proximidades da batalha você vai incorporar um desses shinobi e fazer com que pensem que estão sendo traídos. Após a confusão, eu e Hinata entramos e..."

"Err... Sakura-san?"

"Sim, Hinata."

"Não mencionei, mas um deles é Yakushi Kabuto."

"Kabuto! Filho da... Vamos o mais rápido possível!"

A aproximação foi exatamente como planejada, e cada uma foi para um ponto da clareira, formando um círculo quase perfeito. A batalha já estava praticamente finalizada, os quatro shinobis de Konoha estavam exaustos, porém um shinobi do Som estava morto, e outro sem um dos braços.

No momento em que um dos quatro shinobis do Som, um particularmente forte, puxaria uma kunai para desferir o golpe final em algum de seus oponentes, Ino fez o símbolo de círculo com suas mão e sussurrou: "Shintenshin no Jutsu", e logo ela estava dentro do corpo do shinobi do Som.

"Kanagawa-kun, finalize-os!"

"Kabuto-san! Por favor, deixe-me finalizá-los!"

"Certo, Miyatsu, vá em frente.", e puxando uma kunai de seu pequeno estojo em sua perna, partiu em direção aos quatro exaustos ninjas de Konoha.

Bem quando a ponta da kunai ia atingir o alvo, Ino fez com que o shinobi que estava controlando atirasse uma kunai contra a cabeça de Miyatsu. Infelizmente, para ela, ele foi rápido o bastante para prever o golpe, parar seu movimento e desviar do projétil atirado contra ele.

-ABDK-

* * *

_O que acontecerá com Ino? E ao shinobi dominado pelo seu jutsu? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: A batalha_


	2. Capítulo 2: A batalha

Capítulo 2: A batalha

Nada ia como Sakura planejara, e com o inesperado desvio da kunai arremessada por um dos shinobi do Som controlado por Ino, era um oponente a mais para as três sozinhas enfrentarem. Mas ao menos suas posições não foram reveladas. Havia uma esperança.

Como todos olhavam atônitos para o suposto "traidor", Ino não poderia desfazer seu jutsu sem revelar seu uso, entretanto um dos shinobi de Konoha havia entendido o que se passava ali, pois fora o único a notar o pequeno traço de chakra que invadira o corpo do shinobi dominado. Sabia que era alguém do clã Yamanaka, pois conhecia Yamanaka Inoshi. E como tentativa de distração lançou uma shuriken em direção a Kabuto, e rebateu-a com uma kunai logo que percebeu a movimentação. Foi o suficiente para que Ino desfizesse seu jutsu e voltasse a ter controle sobre seu corpo novamente.

O shinobi parecia ter sido acertado com muita força na cabeça, pela expressão desnorteada em seu rosto, e ficou mais confuso ainda com a atitude de seus parceiros, que o consideravam um traidor. Era o momento certo de atacar. Sakura se expôs primeiro, seguido de Hinata e Ino logo depois. Mas, o que foi totalmente inesperado para as três kunoichi era o completo conhecimento de suas posições pelos shinobi do Som.

A situação estava se revertendo a favor de Kabuto e seu esquadrão, mesmo com os ânimos renovados da patrulha de Konoha. Sakura curara o braço de um dos seus parceiros que voltou prontamente a lutar, e isso quase lhe custou a vida, pois Kabuto veio oferecer combate a discípula de Tsunade.

Mas os shinobi do Som voltavam a ter vantagem lentamente, mesmo com a morte de um dos seus guerreiros. Hinata acertara todos os seus tenketsu, fazendo-o perder os sentidos e morrer logo em seguida. Ino, que não era especialista em combates, não deixava a desejar, mas enfrentava dificuldades em lutar contra esses inimigos experientes. Quando a batalha já parecia estar perdida para Konoha, um grito familiar é ouvido:

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!", e logo centenas de Narutos apareceram para suportarem seus companheiros da Vila da Folha.

A batalha tomava um novo rumo agora com a presença de Naruto. Dos seis ninjas do Som, apenas Kabuto estava vivo, e esse fugira sem deixar rastros, no meio do combate. Quando, enfim, todos os inimigos estavam fora de combate, Naruto foi reunir-se às três kunoichi e aos patrulheiros, agora seguros.

"Nossa, que luta! Vocês estão bem?"

"Naruto!!", e gritando Sakura foi abraçar o companheiro que saíra da vila há anos para treinar.

"Sakura-chan! Como é bom te ver novamente!"

"Nossa como você cresceu, Naruto."

"Ino! E aí, beleza?"

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"É você, Hinata? Ha ha ha ha ha, sempre fugindo com vergonha! Quantas saudades de todos vocês."

A missão estava concluída, muito mais graças a Naruto do que as três kunoichi, mas isso era de total irrelevância nesse momento. Sakura prestou os primeiros socorros aos patrulheiros resgatados da emboscada, enquanto aguardavam um pequeno esquadrão dos caçadores ANBU virem buscar os cinco corpos dos shinobi do Som invasores. Entretanto, tudo isso era muito estranho, já que desde o ataque ao vilarejo de Konoha em que Orochimaru assassinou o Terceiro, nenhum movimento da Vila do Som se deu nas proximidades do vilarejo, e isso deixou todos ali perplexos em relação aos planos e intenções daquela pequena tropa.

"Ei, Sakura-chan!"

"Sim?"

"Pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? Ero-sennin mandou que eu viesse aqui verificar as coisas porque ele ouviu um barulho esquisito vindo daqui, e ele foi à frente avisar a Tsunade-baachan sobre o pressentimento dele."

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: Quando a gente voltar para o escritório da Tsunade-sama, eu te esclareço tudo o que você tiver de dúvida, mas agora eu preciso de você me ajudando aqui."

"Hmmmm... Certo! O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Use seu Kagebunshin no Jutsu e ajude no transporte desses quatro."

"Tá legal!" – e fazendo o sinal de cruz, tão famoso na vila de Konoha. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Logo, os quatro patrulheiros feridos estavam sendo levados de volta por vários Narutos. Nesse meio tempo, o esquadrão da ANBU requisitado também chegou e recolheu os cinco corpos, levando-os para seu quartel-general.

"Tá legal, galera! Acho que já podemos voltar agora!"

"Err... Naruto-kun?"

"Hã? Ah, diga Hinata!"

"Obrigada..."

"Ah... Não precisa agradecer! Eu só salvei quem é importante para mim!", e deixando Hinata completamente ruborizada, saiu pulando entre as árvores, rumo ao lar que não visitava havia anos.

-ABDK-

* * *

_Depois de Hinata ficar vermelha, qual será o próximo passo de Naruto? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: O retorno_


	3. Capítulo 3: O retorno

Capítulo 3: O retorno

Naruto saiu apressadamente em direção a sua vila natal, ansioso por reencontrar tantos dos seus amigos, e relembrar os seus momentos como um gennin iniciante. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente apenas de todos os que se formaram na academia ninja, o único ainda gennin era ele, ainda ansiava por voltar a Konoha e ver o que mudou e o que permaneceu intocado.

"Hmmm... será que o Ichiraku ainda faz aquele lamen maravilhoso que eu sempre adorei comer?" – permitiu-se Naruto a ter um pensamento guloso.

Entretanto, ao se aproximar dos portões da Vila Oculta da Folha, Naruto se deparou com um grande rebuliço. Ao analisar com cuidado viu que era, nada mais, nada menos, do que uma pequena cerimônia de boas-vindas e uma comemoração pelo sucesso da missão. "Mas por que isso bem aqui? Eu, hein".

Repentinamente, as três kunoichi que o garoto havia deixado para trás o haviam alcançado. Sakura, preocupada com o tom sério no rosto de seu amigo, resolveu descontrair um pouco e, talvez com um pouco de malícia, talvez apenas por brincadeira, deu um beijo na bochecha de Naruto. O garoto manteve o tom sério em seu rosto, porém parecia uma pimenta malagueta de tão corado que ficou.

"Eu nunca te agradeci por todas as vezes que você salvou a minha pele."

"S-Sakura-chan...", mas antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, um pressentimento de que algo acontecia bem debaixo de seu nariz atingiu a mente do jovem ninja. Ao olhar para trás, ainda conseguiu ver Hinata fugir entre as árvores, soltando um gemido choroso. Ino, que também não se sentiu muito bem com o gesto da companheira, resolveu ir atrás de Hinata como desculpa para sair desse embaraçoso momento. "Ei! Hinata! Ino! Esperem!"

"Naruto, deixe-as irem, uma hora ou outra elas vão voltar. Agora, por favor, escute o que eu tenho para te dizer."

"Ah, bem, certo..."

"Bem, o que acontece aqui, pelo que você já pode ver, é que todos nós de Konoha, mesmo reclamando muito das suas burrices, da sua teimosia..."

"Ei!"

"Cala a boca enquanto eu não terminar! Como eu ia dizendo, mesmo com esses seus tanto defeitos, nós sentimos a sua falta. E como já sabíamos que a sua chegada seria hoje, pois Jiraya-sama nos avisou com antecedência. Só não esperávamos mesmo esse infortúnio com os shinobi do Som. Mas isso já foi contornado, então... Bem-vindo de volta Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan...", Naruto estava praticamente à beira das lágrimas.

"Então, vamos festejar!", puxando Naruto pelo braço, dirigiu-se para onde o grupo de boas-vindas estava aguardando pelo garoto das nove-caudas.

Nesse mesmo momento, a algumas centenas de metros dali, Ino perseguia uma Hinata desesperada por um canto sossegado, onde pudesse chorar. Após ver Sakura beijando Naruto, mesmo que tenha sido na bochecha, sentiu-se como uma grande perdedora, como a pior shinobi de Konoha, sentiu-se péssima como pessoa.

"Ai, Meu Deus... Hinata! Não me faça ter de usar o meu Shintenshin no Jutsu em você! Pare de fugir agora!"

"Me deixe em paz!"

"Ok, você pediu por isso... Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!", e descrevendo uma trajetória retilínea, o jutsu acertou Hinata bem nas costas, fazendo Ino incorporar o corpo de sua companheira. Fazendo com que Hinata se aproximasse de seu corpo inerte, desfez o jutsu, atordoando a pobre ninja.

"Hinata, você não deve se dar por vencida."

"Ah... Ino-san... Você não tem idéia de como eu gosto do Naruto-kun!". E, repentinamente, Hinata abraçou Ino e desatou em lágrimas desesperadas por seu amor perdido.

"Hinata! Recomponha-se, mulher!". Mas nada que Ino dissesse iria mudar esta agonia profunda que Hinata sentia. Até que sem outra opção, deu-lhe o tapa mais forte que pôde no rosto de sua amiga. "Pelo amor de Deus! O que o Naruto tem de tão especial eu não sei! Mas de uma coisa eu sei: Foi só um beijo na bochecha! Isso não é o fim do mundo! Hinata, isso não significa necessariamente que você 'perdeu' o Naruto, só significa que você deve perder essa timidez toda e lutar por ele com tudo o que tem!"

"Ino..."

"O quê?"

"Obrigada.", disse Hinata, secando seu rosto úmido de suas lágrimas. "Acho que agora é o momento em que eu volto para lá, e começo a batalhar pelo Naruto, né?"

"Isso mesmo! Assim que se fala! Mostra para aquela exibida da Sakura que você é trezentas vezes melhor do que ela! Hmpf... Ela acha que pode conquistar os pretendentes das outras e ficar por isso mesmo... Primeiro foi o MEU Sasuke, depois o Lee, que todos sabem que a Tenten baba por ele, e agora o Naruto...". Porém Hinata não ouviu nada mais do que isso, pois já havia deixado Ino falando sozinha e partiu rumo a um novo começo. Decidiu-se em enterrar a antiga Hinata, e mostrar o que essa garota, ou melhor, essa mulher, era capaz de fazer para reconquistar aquele que sempre amou na vida, mas sempre teve vergonha de revelar.

-ABDK-

* * *

_O que será que Hinata vai tramar após receber o conselho de uma pessoa experiente? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: A batalha pelo coração_


	4. Capítulo 4: A batalha pelo coração

Capítulo 4: A batalha pelo coração

Determinada a conseguir o amor de Naruto, Hinata apressou-se em voltar ao local onde a cerimônia de boas-vindas estava ocorrendo. "Ah, Naruto-kun... Se você pudesse entender como eu me sinto. Se soubesse o esforço que farei só por você..."

Logo a ninja apaixonada se aproximava da festa. Seu coração estava para saltar boca afora, mas ignorando todo o nervosismo concentrado em forma de um frio na barriga, tão comum naqueles que se apaixonam, prosseguiu para juntar-se à solenidade.

"Hinata, posso saber aonde você foi?"

"Agora não, Kiba-kun.", e continuou a buscar Naruto, deixando Kiba atônito.

"Quando foi que a Hinata teve essa atitude de pessoa determinada?", foi o pensamento do jovem, que apenas ignorou e voltou a conversar com Shino.

Com um fogo nunca visto no olhar, a garota foi vasculhando cada canto dos portões de Konoha, _**à**_ procura de Naruto, até que, de repente, o avistou conversando com Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraya e Tsunade. Timidamente, foi se aproximando e ao parar ao lado do menino das nove caudas, sussurrou ao ouvido de Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, eu... eu..." Mas infelizmente a demora de Hinata chamou a atenção de Kakashi.

"Yo, Hinata-san!"

"A-ah... olá, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Algo me diz que você quer falar com Naruto, não é mesmo?", disse Kakashi, e a julgar pelo tom rubro que o rosto de Hinata adquiriu, ele estava certo. "Certo, dá pra perceber que essa é a sua intenção. Jiraya-san, Tsunade-sama, acho que nós temos que acertar ainda os procedimentos na apuração do caso dos shinobi do Som, não é?"

"Verdade, Kakashi.", disse Jiraya, piscando o olho direito para Naruto, e sussurrando um conselho no ouvido de seu discípulo, algo do tipo, "Vá pegá-la, tigrão."

"Concordo plenamente. Sakura, você não precisa vir, mas recomendo que aproveite a festa.", disse Tsunade, e com isso os três ninjas partiram, com um tom um tanto quanto pervertidos em suas faces.

Apenas Sakura permaneceu junto com Naruto e Hinata. Entretanto, apesar de parecer apenas uma cena normal, as duas garotas se encaravam em um tom de duelo. Faíscas saíam de seus olhos, e nada mais importava senão expulsar a outra de perto de Naruto, que assistia àquilo tudo sem saber direito o que fazer. Então, quando o garoto ameaçou fazer um movimento, as duas disseram em alto e bom som. "Naruto-kun, você vem comigo!". E pronto... a confusão estava armada.

"Ele vem comigo!"

"Não, ele vem comigo!"

"Tive uma idéia, meninas!", e se interpondo entre as duas, continuou. "Tirei no Jan-Ken-Po. Quem vencer, pode falar comigo primeiro! Só não entendo pra que isso tudo..."

Sem ter outra solução pacífica, e temendo um confronto direto, as duas resolveram aceitar a proposta. O problema era: pedra e pedra, tesoura e tesoura, papel e papel. E nisso permaneceu até Sakura pôr tesoura e Hinata, papel, tornando Sakura a vencedora.

"Isso! Eu venci! Eu falo com ele primeiro."

"Bem, ela tem razão, Hinata. Mas eu já volto, pra falar com você!", disse Naruto enquanto era arrastado para um canto mais reservado e longe de todos.

Momentos depois, Naruto vinha voltando ao mesmo ponto onde deixou Hinata. E após reencontrar-se com a garota, os dois também foram para um canto mais reservado, porém do lado oposto.

"Bem, Sakura-chan, o que foi?", indagou o menino, curiosamente.

"Ah, bem, Naruto... eu... eu quero te dizer que depois de tudo que você fez por mim, e depois que você se foi eu... me apaixonei por você."

"Sakura-chan..." E sem dizer mais nada, Naruto foi se aproximando, e quando ia beijar Sakura, ela teve um ataque de vergonha e socou o menino para longe, que... explodiu no ar como uma nuvem de fumaça.

Nesse mesmo momento, porém do outro lado dos portões da vila, Hinata tentava declarar-se para seu amado. "Naruto-kun... eu... eu...". Mas infelizmente sua timidez estava a impedindo de falar.

"Não precisa dizer, Hinata-chan..."

"Hinata...chan? Eu ouvi bem?"

"Sim...", e sem dizer mais nada, aproximou seu rosto do de Hinata, mas quando ia beijá-la, a menina tímida também teve um ataque de timidez e não propositalmente usou seu Juuken em Naruto, arremessando-o contra uma árvore. E o garoto... também explodiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

E enquanto isso o verdadeiro Naruto monitorava sua dupla situação do alto do portão principal de Konoha. Agora era claro: as duas gostavam dele. O que fazer? Foi com esse pensamento na cabeça, que o ninja hiperativo número um de cabeça para baixo voltou para sua casa, sua verdadeira casa, a Vila Oculta da Folha, ignorando o resto da comemoração. Tudo ia bem até ouvir dois gritos muito altos, ambos dizendo: NARUTO!!, e isso o fez decidir correr para seu apartamento o mais rápido possível.

-ABDK-

* * *

_Depois desse fim trágico, assim termina a história "A Batalha das Kunoichi". Mentira, confira a continuação no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Correndo contra o tempo_

* * *

_"Aqui quem fala é o Kidu, o autor dessa fic. Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic, e espero que estejam gostando da história! Escrevam reviews e continuem acompanhando, porque agora é que tudo começa a esquentar! Valeu!" _(palavras leigas do nosso ficker senior)


	5. Capítulo 5: Correndo contra o tempo

Capítulo 5: Correndo contra o tempo

Ainda sem entender o motivo de Naruto usar um Kagebunshin para ouvir sua declaração, Sakura, diga-se de passagem, muitíssimo alterada, resolveu sair de trás da árvore onde se encontrava. Mas, ao invés de simplesmente contornar o tronco, resolveu por abaixo tudo o que via pela frente.

"Aquele moleque me paga!", disse uma enfurecida e fora de si Sakura.

Hinata, numa mescla de raiva e tristeza, apenas permanecia sentada, recostada no tronco de uma árvore, chorando pela atitude impensada e insensível de Naruto.

"Por quê? Por que tudo tem que dar errado na minha vida?", e então enterrando o rosto entre seus joelhos, tornou a chorar. Lembrou-se de cada noite que passou pensando nesse dia, em cada momento que quis dizer o quanto ela era apaixonada por Naruto, mas não pôde, pois sua timidez não a permitiu.

E, longe dali, no abandonado apartamento de Naruto, uma série de lembranças vieram como uma avalanche, levando o garoto às lágrimas. Ao olhar para a foto do antigo time Sete, na época ainda com a presença de Sasuke, um sentido do dever que ainda não havia cumprido fez com que se criasse uma grande determinação em seu olhar.

"Sasuke... Eu vou te trazer de volta!"

"Imagino que você vá querer contar com a minha ajuda, certo Naruto?", era Kakashi, que entrava, como sempre, pela janela. "Bem, o time Sete vai poder se reunir outra vez, agora que você voltou. Mas, eu não vim até aqui para falar sobre isso."

"Peraí um pouco! Eu, você e a Sakura-chan vamos voltar a formar um time? Jura?! Kakashi-sensei, isso é demais!"

"Sim, eu sei. Mas a pedido de Tsunade, nós vamos ter de incluir um novo membro no time, para..."

"Para...?"

"Substituir o Sasuke."

"Oh...", e dito isso, Naruto adotou uma expressão séria e depressiva em seu rosto. "Bem, e quem seria esse novo membro, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Era sobre isso que eu vim falar. Você vai ter de escolher, e você tem três dias para me dar uma resposta."

"Certo, mas, eu posso escolher qualquer pessoa?"

"Bem, qualquer um que esteja disposto a largar seu time. Bem, eu tenho que ir, Naruto. Escolha com sabedoria.", e dito isso, Kakashi saiu pela mesma janela por onde entrou.

"E agora? Logo eu tenho que convocar alguém, mas... quem?", foi o pensamento de Naruto assim que seu sensei saiu de sua casa.

No dia seguinte, no escritório da Quinta Hokage, Sakura treinava suas habilidades de controle de chakra, quando Shizune entrou porta adentro.

"Sakura-san."

"Ah, olá, Shizune-senpai.", disse a menina num tom monótono e depressivo.

"Você não parece muito bem. Algo aconteceu?"

"Ah, nada demais. Eu só não dormi essa noite."

"O que houve?"

"Shizune, diz logo a razão de você estar aqui me incomodando, porque eu não estou de bom humor hoje..."

"Ah, certo, certo! Mas não me mate!", disse Shizune rindo. "Enfim, era apenas para te avisar que a Tsunade-sama deixou o Naruto encarregado de preencher o lugar do Sasuke."

"Ah, tudo bem.", mas, de repente, Sakura parou para pensar. E se Hinata entrasse no time Kakashi no lugar de Sasuke? Seria o início de uma disputa pelo coração de Naruto. E era definitivamente tudo o que Sakura não precisava. "Shizune-senpai, cuide das coisas por enquanto. Tenho algo a fazer e volto logo."

"Mas, Sakura..."

"Cala a boca e faz o que eu te pedi!", e mandou um olhar assassino à assistente da Hokage que apenas sorriu com medo e concordou com um gesto com a cabeça.

Nesse mesmo momento Hinata ia saindo da mansão Hyuuga, ainda entristecida com o que havia ocorrido no dia anterior. Ela andava distraída, perdida em seus próprios devaneios (pensando em Naruto, claro), quando, repentinamente, uma figura loira, trajando um macacão laranja e preto apareceu em sua frente. Era Naruto.

"Bom dia, Hinata!"

"A-ah... oi, Naruto-kun..." Hinata sabia que não ia agüentar muito tempo sem chorar, e começou a sentir seus olhos lacremejando. Ia se virando para correr de volta para casa quando Naruto agarrou o seu braço.

"Você não vai correr de mim de novo, vai?"

Hinata ficou olhando extasiada.

"Escute, eu preciso falar algo de importante com você em relação ao futuro das minhas missões."

"C-como assim? O que faz você pensar que eu influo no seu futuro?"

"É que eu fui encarregado de..." Entretanto quando ia propor Hinata de se juntar a seu time, Sakura aparece.

"Naruto! Espere!", e a menina de cabelos rosados aparece, se interpondo entre Hinata e Naruto.

-ABDK-

* * *

_O que será que poderá acontecer ao Hinata e Sakura se chocarem? Como Naruto reagirá? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Confrontos_


	6. Capítulo 6: Confrontos

Capítulo 6: Confrontos

Sakura, ainda ofegante de um pique imenso que dera do escritório da Hokage até a mansão Hyuuga, continha uma expressão muito conturbada em seu rosto. E um olhar capaz de matar apenas de ser visto.

"Preciso falar com você.", disse a garota, num tom tão sério que fez Naruto estremecer.

"Mas, Sakura-chan, eu tenho que..."

"Você não tem nada! Anda logo!", e enquanto ralhava com seu parceiro, puxou-o para um canto mais reservado, deixando Hinata sozinha e confusa sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. Após chegarem a uma certa distância, o suficiente para que apenas os dois pudessem ouvir o que diziam, Sakura continuou, "Naruto, você não está pensando em chamar a Hinata para o Time Sete, ou está?"

"Bem, que eu saiba, o Akamaru ainda está ferido, deixando o Kiba de fora. E o Shino se vira muito bem sozinho. Então eu pensei em chamar a Hinata para o nosso time, alguma objeção?" Por algum motivo, a pergunta de sua parceira pareceu incomodá-lo de certa forma.

"Desde quando você sabe da situação dos times de Konoha? E tem mais: eu tenho todas as objeções possíveis." E ao olhar nos olhos de Naruto, transmitiu uma grande determinação em impedí-lo de fazer o que pretendia.

"Me dê um bom motivo."

"Você não deve chamá-la, porque ela já tem um time."

"Kakashi-sensei disse que eu posso chamar qualquer um que esteja disposto a abandonar seu próprio time."

"Então..." Ela tinha que pensar rápido. Não poderia ameaçar sair do time, pois talvez perdesse a companhia de Naruto, e isso era sem dúvida, ir contra suas próprias intenções. "Já sei! Façamos o seguinte: Se a Hinata me vencer em uma luta, eu não terei problemas em aceitá-la no grupo (Sakura interior: Há, é claro que eu vou vencer! Sou discípula de uma dos três Sannin! E ela é só uma vaca que nasceu num clã com linhagem avançada, eu posso superar isso!), mas se ela perder, você não terá o direito de chamá-la. Afinal, para que iríamos querer um estorvo, né?"

A proposta de Sakura era muito perigosa. Naruto realmente queria que Hinata entrasse para seu time, talvez por simpatia, talvez por algo a mais, mas sem ter outra opção, resolveu aceitar. Os dois foram voltando até o local onde deixaram Hinata esperando, e ao reencontrá-la, Naruto olhou em seus olhos brancos e disse, "Hinata, eu tenho uma proposta para você."

"U-uma... proposta? O que seria, Naruto-kun?"

"Bem, você gostaria de se juntar ao Time Sete?"

"Entrar para o seu time? Bem, não sei... Kiba-kun não iria ficar muito contente, mas, como Akamaru está ferido, então... não vejo problemas."

"Mas, tem um pequeno porém.."

"Um... porém?"

"É. Sakura-chan só a aceitará no grupo se você for capaz de vencê-la em uma luta. Você aceita?"

"Lutar. É tudo que eu tenho de fazer?"

"Sim. Eu confio em você, e sei que irá se sair bem!", esse comentário pareceu refletir no emocional de Sakura, que se aproximou interrompendo.

"Tá bom! Corta essa, Naruto! Eu quero lutar agora! O que você acha, Hinata?"

"Por mim, tudo bem. Desde que não seja na presença de Naruto-kun."

"Concordo."

"Ei! Por que eu não posso ver? Não é justo, Sakura-chan!"

"Assim você não pode apoiar uma de nós com sua torcida. Não seria justo com a outra, certo ,Hinata-san?"

"I-isso mesmo, Naruto-kun. Desculpe-me."

"Não faz mal. Mas vamos combinar o seguinte: a vencedora da luta venha me procurar no meu apartamento, logo assim que a luta acabar."

"Certo!", disseram as duas simultaneamente, e então foram para o lado de fora de Konoha.

Passava uma leve brisa matutina, refrescante e relaxante, mas não o suficiente para acalmar o clima tenso que se instalava no local da batalha entre as duas kunoichi. Tanto para Sakura, como para Hinata, esse confronto não significava apenas a entrada da garota Hyuuga no Time Sete, também era uma luta pelo coração do menino que as duas amavam. Todo esse rebuliço por causa de um garoto especial, toda essa disputa, esse estresse, tudo era por causa dele. Naruto.

"Hinata, acho melhor nos distanciarmos dos portões de Konoha, assim ninguém se arrisca a parar a nossa luta."

"Concordo plenamente, Sakura."

"Vamos para onde nós enfrentamos os shinobi do Som ontem.", e dito isso, as duas kunoichi sumiram aos olhos dos guardas que observavam atentamente o que se sucedia entre elas."

Ao chegarem à clareira, as duas se encaravam de forma sinistra e ameaçadora, sem, no entanto, causar medo na outra. Hinata já estava com seu Byakugan ativado, e Sakura sabia que isso era o sinal de que sua rival não iria desistir sem lutar.

"Sua última chance. Desista agora, ou perca lutando."

"Eu vou entrar no Time Sete, quer você queira ou não, Sakura. O coração do Naruto-kun me pertence, e você não tem o direito de interferir nisso!", e armando a posição do Juuken, estilo de taijutsu famoso por ser usado pelos integrantes do clã Hyuuga, partiu em direção à discípula de Tsunade, que também estava pronta para se defender, e lutar até o fim de suas forças.

-ABDK-

* * *

_Hinata começa a ter mais confiança e as coisas começam a esquentar. Confira o destino desta, digamos 'Guerra Fria' no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Por detrás de uma batalha_

* * *

"Pessoal, aqui é o Cloudy, como vocês podem ver esta fic é um sucesso, e para continuar assim, precisamos de reviews da galera... Ainda mais agora, que o Kidu está inspirado! Obrigado, pessoal!!"


	7. Capítulo 7: Por detrás de uma batalha

Capítulo 7: Por detrás de uma batalha

Mesmo sabendo que uma batalha seria travada nas redondezas de Konoha, Naruto não ficou preocupado. "Ah, com certeza elas não vão se matar.", foi o que pensou o jovem ninja, ao caminhar rumo ao escritório de Tsunade. O tempo estava agradável e era seu primeiro dia, oficialmente, de volta à sua vila natal, por isso resolveu ir caminhando para ver como tudo estava depois de sua saída da vila alguns anos atrás.

Tudo parecia estar no mesmo estado de antes, e ao parar em frente ao Ichiraku, dentro de seu peito sentiu uma grande nostalgia. Lembranças do tempo em que ele, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi comiam juntos ali invadiram sua mente, e logo estava perdido em devaneios, ali parado.

Só foi acordado de suas lembranças, alguns minutos depois, ao sentir seu estômago roncando. Decidiu-se por entrar e almoçar, antes de ir até o local de trabalho da Hokage. Passando pelo pano, deu de cara com o senhor amigável e sua filha trabalhando, ambos virados de costas para o balcão, e não viram Naruto entrar no estabelecimento.

"Bom dia gente!", disse o garoto, chamando a atenção dos dois.

"Ah, bom dia... Naruto?!" O senhor fez uma cara de espanto ao notar quem era seu cliente.

"Sentiram minha falta?", um sorriso imenso abriu-se no rosto do garoto

"Mas é claro, Naruto-kun! Você vinha comer aqui todo dia! De repente você sai da vila e nunca mais aparece! E agora volta do nada? Quer nos enlouquecer mesmo...", disse a garota enquanto cortava pedaços de cebolinha para por no lamen.

"Foi tudo muito rápido mesmo. Bem, eu to morto de fome!"

"Hoje, para comemorar a sua volta, é por nossa conta!"

"Oba! Então eu quero o completo, no tamanho grande, por favor!" E, logo, os dois atendentes começaram a trabalhar no pedido de Naruto. Ao ficar pronto, só ouviram o tradicional 'Itadakimasu', e apressadamente o garoto começou a comer como se nunca mais fosse ver comida em sua frente.

Enquanto Naruto comia, uma outra pessoa entrou no Ichiraku e sentou-se ao lado do garoto. Era Shizune, que estava ali para pegar o almoço de Tsunade e almoçar também. Naruto mal notou Shizune sentada ao seu lado, olhando com uma cara de pavor para a forma com que ele comia, tal era a fome dele.

"Naruto-kun? Você parece um animal...", disse Shizune espantada.

"Shizune-neechan! Nem tinha visto você aí! O que você disse? Eu não ouvi, foi mal!"

"Deixa pra lá... Enfim, você por um acaso viu a Sakura hoje?"

"Vi."

"Onde? Tsunade-sama está procurando por ela que nem uma louca!"

"Nesse momento, ela deve estar lutando com a Hinata, do lado de fora de Konoha, eu acho." E voltou a comer seu lamen.

"Ah, claro. Ela só tá lutando com a Hinata do lado de fora da vila... ELA TÁ FAZENDO O QUÊ?!"

"Lutando com a Hinata. Eu chamei a Hinata pro Time Sete, mas ao que me parece, Sakura-chan não gostou muito e disse que ela só entraria no time se pudesse vencê-la numa luta. A Hinata concordou, e as duas sumiram. Disseram que eu não podia assistir porque senão eu poderia torcer por alguma delas."

"Ai, Naruto, por que você tem que fazer tudo ficar complicado na pior hora? Vem comigo! Anda!", e saiu do Ichiraku arrastando Naruto, que levou a tigela com o lamen que ainda não tinha comido.

Entranto sem nem bater, Shizune e Naruto invadiram o escritório de Tsunade enquanto ela pensava em locais possíveis onde Sakura poderia estar. O estranho nessa cena, era o fato de ter uma garrafa de sakê nas mãos de Tsunade, e o tom levemente ruborizado em seu rosto. Ela estava bebendo.

"Tsunade-sama! O Naruto sabe... a senhora estava bebendo?" Para profundo desespero de Shizune, era verdade.

"E, qual o problema? – disse uma parcialmente bêbada Tsunade.

"Quantas vezes já eu te disse, você não pode beber mais! Você é a Hokage!"

"Pode me dizer de uma vez por que esse estardalhaço todo, e por que o Naruto está com você?"

"Ah, sim. O Naruto sabe onde a Sakura está!"

"O quê? Anda, desembucha garoto!"

"A-ah... bem... as duas tão lutando do lado de fora de Konoha..."

"As duas quem?"

"Sakura-chan e Hinata."

"Isso não vai ser bom..."

"Ah, quê isso, Tsunade-baachan, elas não vão se matar..."

"Claro que vão! Você é burro, ou o quê? Se ainda não passou pela sua cabeça, as duas te amam! Elas vão lutar por você até uma não se levantar mais! Shizune, não temos muito tempo. Vamos, eu, você e esse retardado aqui, nós vamos ter de pará-las!"

"Certo, Tsunade-sama." E os três deixaram o prédio em questão de segundos.

-ABDK-

* * *

_O que Tsunade fará com relação à batalha entre Sakura e Hinata? Naruto fez bem em contar à Hokage? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: A primeira das batalhas_


	8. Capítulo 8: A primeira das batalhas

Capítulo 8: A primeira das batalhas

Sakura não imaginou que Hinata pudesse partir para a ofensiva dessa forma. Nunca foi o modo dela de agir, "Ela deve gostar muito do Naruto, pra estar mudando tanto assim de repente", foi tudo o que Sakura pôde pensar antes de se chocar com uma Hinata agressiva e determinada.

O Juuken consiste, basicamente, em atacar usando as palmas das mãos como forma de injetar chakra nos órgãos do seu inimigo, fazendo-os ter um colapso, e Hinata sabia muito bem como usar seu Juuken, mesmo sendo seu estilo muito defensivo. Lembrou-se dos verões que passou treinando ao lado de seu primo, Neji, e baseando-se nos movimentos que analisou com todo o cuidado, foi atacando.

Os primeiros golpes foram muito fácies para Sakura se esquivar, entretanto a velocidade com que Hinata desferia seus ataques só aumentava, e pouco a pouco ia se tornando mais difícil para a ninja médica se desviar da investida de sua rival.

Sem ter estratégias que fossem de aplicação rápida, Sakura se viu sem outra opção, a não ser usar a força. Concentrando o chakra em sua mão direita, a garota de cabelos rosados socou o chão, abrindo uma cratera e desequilibrando Hinata, o que proporcionou o contra-ataque de Sakura.

Agora se vendo numa situação de defesa, Hinata sabia que o menor contato com qualquer dos golpes de Sakura significaria um grande ferimento e conseqüentemente a derrota. Mas mesmo assim, usando toda sua perícia defensiva, conseguiu evitar os golpes o suficiente para obter o equilíbrio de seu centro de gravidade outra vez.

As duas voltaram a se encarar, procurando uma desvantagem no estilo da outra, algo que pudesse dar a vitória a uma delas. Sakura tomou a iniciativa dessa vez, socando o chão mais uma vez, mas sem causar efeito nenhum à Hinata, que estava mais alerta após sua primeira falha.

Saltando para longe do ataque devastador de sua oponente, a garota Hyuuga acabava de achar o ponto cego que lhe daria a vitória. Mas sabia que teria de ser astuta o suficiente para fazer Sakura entrar numa armadilha que ela mesma criaria.

"Então, é só isso que a grande discípula de Tsunade-sama pode fazer?", disse Hinata num tom mais desdenhoso possível. E provocou o efeito que pretendia causar. Sakura parecia bem afetada com a provocação, principalmente porque vinha de alguém cuja timidez nunca permitira dizer palavras como aquelas.

"Você vai se arrepender ter dito isso, sua vagabunda!" E correndo, Sakura concentrou todo o chakra que pôde em sua mão. A velocidade alcançada pela kunoichi era impressionante, e com toda a sua fúria, lançou um soco em direção ao rosto de Hinata, que apenas desviou a cabeça e deu uma cotovelada no braço de Sakura.

O golpe acabou acertando o chão, e com isso um enorme buraco foi feito, e muita poeira subiu, impossibilitando a visão de Sakura. Porém, graças ao Byakugan, Hinata ainda sabia onde sua inimiga estava. As duas silhuetas brigavam no meio de uma nuvem de pó interminável, até que uma delas caiu. A outra, vitoriosa, apenas deixou o corpo de sua oponente derrotada onde estava, e partiu para o apartamento de Naruto, aonde esperava encontrar seu amado e provar quem era a melhor das duas.

Nesse meio tempo, Naruto, Shizune e Tsunade corriam para fora de Konoha, sem, no entanto, saber por onde começar a procurar. Shizune decidiu subir até uma das torres de guarda e perguntar para um dos vigias se algo esquisito havia ocorrido nas redondezas nos últimos minutos. Para sua sorte, um dos vigias alertou Shizune de um impacto muito forte que levantou uma nuvem de poeira, que ainda estava visível. Sem pestanejar, os três seguiram em direção à nuvem de poeira.

Ao chegarem lá, encontram com um corpo caído no chão. Era uma das kunoichi. Sem saber quem é, Tsunade e Shizune decidiram por levar a ninja derrotada para o centro médico de Konoha, onde poderia cuidar com calma do estado da garota. Naruto, ao perceber que a luta estava, enfim, acabada, lembrou-se de que tinha de voltar para casa, pois a vencedora estaria esperando por ele lá.

Correndo, desesperado por relatos de como tudo havia acontecido, Naruto alcançou a porta da sua casa em tempo recorde. Abrindo a porta, encontrou tudo apagado, e tudo levava a crer que o apartamento estava vazio. Entretanto, o garoto sentiu uma presença dentro de sua casa.

"Pode sair, eu sei que você está aí.", disse Naruto num tom sério. Uma silhueta apareceu no escuro, porém não soube reconhecer quem era, pois não viu quem estava no chão na clareira, graças à nuvem de poeira.

"Eu venci. Venci por você!", disse a garota saindo das sombras do apartamento de Naruto.

-ABDK-

* * *

_Quem foi a vencedora da luta? Será que Naruto vai aceitá-la? Confira no próximo capítulo...  
_

_Próximo capítulo: Dividido_


	9. Capítulo 9: Dividido

Capítulo 9: Dividido

De dentro das sombras do apartamento de Naruto saía uma Hinata orgulhosa e confiante, agora sabendo que era integrante do Time Sete. À beira das lágrimas, de tanta emoção, ela se precipitou em relação à reação do garoto, que apenas ficou parado, fitando-a sem nenhuma expressão.

"N-Naruto-kun? O que houve?", indagou Hinata, agora confusa sobre a atitude de seu novo companheiro de time.

"Hinata, você..." As palavras fugiam à boca de Naruto. "Bem, você tá dentro! Apresente-se no escritório da Tsunade-baachan daqui a dois dias. Tchau!"

"Naruto-kun! Espere!"

"Hein? Ah, diga..." Naruto parecia muito perturbado com o acontecido, e apresentava um semblante ligeiramente apressado.

"Aonde você vai? Achei que pudéssemos... bem... c-comemorar a minha entrada juntos, sabe?" Hinata adquiria um tom vermeho em seu rosto ao convidar Naruto para sair.

"Não vai dar. Você deixou Sakura-chan em coma, e eu to indo ver como ela tá.", e dizendo isso, ele partiu deixando Hinata sozinha.

Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecia por causa da volta dele a Konoha. Não via sentido nessa disputa, afinal, Sakura nunca deu importância aos seus sentimentos, e não achava que isso fosse mudar. Estava até desistindo da idéia de conquistar sua amiga, e talvez deixar para o destino escolher sua primeira namorada. E agora, logo quando ele volta para a vila, Sakura resolve mudar de opinião e se declara, como se não bastasse a súbita mudança de atitude de Hinata, que também declarou seu amor para ele.

"Ai, o que eu devo fazer. Eu sempre gostei da Sakura-chan, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse me corresponder. Por outro lado, a Hinata também mexe comigo de alguma forma. E ela sempre gostou de mim. Nunca pensei que duas garotas fossem brigar por mim, e principalmente desse jeito. Agora Sakura-chan ta em coma e é tudo minha culpa.", pensando nisso, Naruto foi se dirigindo ao centro médico da vila de Konoha.

Enquanto isso, na sala de operações número 2, Sakura estava estirada de costas na mesa, enquanto Tsunade, Shizune e uma equipe de ninjas médicos analizavam o caso. Certamente algum de seus órgãos havia entrado em colapso, mas restava saber qual era. Ao aproximar sua mão do nariz de sua paciente, Tsunade constatou que Sakura não estava respirando, o que poderia significar duas coisas: ou o pulmão de Sakura estava afetado pelo ataque de Hinata, ou ela havia perdido sua discípula.

Limpando as lágrimas de medo dos seus olhos, a Quinta Hokage começou a forçar seu chakra para dentro do corpo da garota. "Meu Deus, por favor, que eu morra a deixar a minha Sakura se perder por causa de uma briga tola. Sei que não fui uma boa mestra para ela, e que poderia ter feito muito mais para ajudá-la. Também sei que não deveria ter jogado naquele bingo aquela vez no país do vento, e nem deveria ter bebido tanto junto com o Jiraya, mas eu lhe imploro, dê a vida a Sakura!".

Felizmente, as orações de Tsunade, combinadas com sua perícia em medicina, curaram os pulmões de Sakura, que acordou de seu coma respirando violentamente.

"Tsunade... sama... o que... eu tô... fazendo aqui?", disse Salura entre fortes seqüências de respirações.

"Não sei, diga-me você, sua imbecil! Você quase me matou do coração garota! O que te fez pensar que poderia influir na decisão do Naruto?" Tsunade estava aos prantos, mas muito aliviada de sua discípula estar bem.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Esquece. Apenas descanse, venha, vamos levar você para um dos quartos.", dito isso, Tsunade e Shizune puseram Sakura numa maca e a levaram para um dos quartos, aonde Sakura adormeceu.

Horas depois, Sakura abria os olhos, e dava de cara com Naruto de costas para ela, olhando para a janela. Decidiu por não alertá-lo de sua recuperação, e apenas observar. "Desde quando o Naruto ficou tão forte assim? Ele já tá com jeito de homem.", foi o pensamento da garota ao analisar seu parceiro.

"Sakura-chan, que bom que acordou...", disse Naruto ainda de costas.

"Naruto... Você não deveria estar com a Hinata agora?" O tom de voz de Sakura era o de alguém derrotado.

"Por que eu deveria? Ela está bem, mas você veio parar em coma. Não se esqueça, Sakura-chan, eu só aceitei isso tudo por sua causa. Você que teimou em impedir Hinata de entrar no nosso time, e eu ainda não entendo isso."

"PORQUE EU TE AMO SEU BURRO!"

Para profundo espanto de Naruto, Sakura se declarava para ele bem ali, sem qualquer tipo de cerimônia. Sem resposta e nem saída, o garoto se viu numa situação em que apenas uma intervenção de Deus o salvaria. Ele estava se preparando para falar alguma coisa, uma tentativa de enrolá-la o suficiente para dar margem de fuga para o garoto, quando a porta do quarto se abre, e Kakashi entra.

"Kakashi-sensei? Entrando pela porta?", disse Naruto, pensando consigo mesmo "Salvo pelo gongo".

"É, decidir não entrar de forma brusca. Não sabia como Sakura poderia estar. Mas, enfim, eu vim conversar com a Sakura mesmo. Estava interrompendo alguma coisa?"

Quando Sakura ia abrir a boca para afirmar que precisava de um tempo com Naruto, o ninja apenas sumiu pela janela dizendo, "É toda sua, Kakashi-sensei!". Ao ver a fuga de Naruto, Sakura sentiu-se deprimida: ele tinha medo dela, e não iria correspondê-la. Era o que ganhava por desprezá-lo por todo esse tempo. Ou ao menos era isso que Sakura achava.

"Sakura.", disse Kakashi num tom sério.

"Ah... sim, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Todos sabemos que você e Hinata lutaram apenas pelo direito de ficar com Naruto. Mas, infelizmente, Hinata agora também faz parte do Time Sete, e eu como capitão desse time, devo te alertar que não estou disposto a aturar essa atitude outra vez. Você quase morreu nisso, e eu não deixo os meus amigos morrerem, principalmente por motivos tão bobos. Estamos entendidos?" O olhar de Kakashi, apenas com seu olho normal, já era ameaçador.

"Sim, senhor Kakashi-sensei. Desculpe-me, agi de forma impensada, mas é que... ninguém tem idéia do que eu passei depois que Sasuke-kun e Naruto se foram. E eu só queria ter um deles para mim, e a Hinata estava no caminho e eu..."

"Certo, Sakura. Eu entendo. Mas não torne a fazer isso outra vez, você é melhor do que isso, eu sei.", e apenas deixando essa mensagem no ar, saiu pela janela.

Ainda confusa, Sakura voltou a dormir. Durante seu sono, sonhou com Naruto. Tudo acontecia num campo florido, onde apenas ela e seu amado estavam, até que Hinata aparecia e queimava tudo. Esse sonho esquisito a fez acordar ensopada de suor. Sem conseguir dormir, resolveu pôr suas roupas novamente e voltar para casa, pois já se sentia recuperada.

-ABDK-

* * *

_Será que Hinata encara esse sonho como um sinal? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: A volta do Time Sete_


	10. Capítulo 10: A volta do Time Sete

Capítulo 10: A volta do Time Sete

Dois dias se passaram, desde a batalha entre Sakura e Hinata. Entretanto, nenhum dos componentes do Time Sete se falou desde que Kakashi saíra do quarto de Sakura, com medo da reação que o resto do time poderia ter. Hinata passara o seu tempo livre pensando na razão de Naruto não ter ligado para sua entrada no time, afinal, fora ele mesmo quem havia proposto a ela que largasse sua equipe antiga. Sakura ainda estava em estado de depressão por ter sido ignorada quando se declarou para Naruto. E Kakashi apenas passou seus dois dias cuidando de seus deveres burocráticos como capitão de um novo time que iria se formar.

Naruto, no entanto, saiu de Konoha para passar seus dois dias de folga a refletir sobre o que fazer. Sem querer ele criou um conflito que poderia ser perigoso para duas grandes amigas. E ainda tinha um agravante: as duas haviam se apaixonado perdidamente por ele. "Nossa, eu sei que sou bonito e charmoso, mas também não exagera...", brincou Naruto, falando consigo mesmo no interior de uma caverna.

No dia seguinte à batalha, Naruto, que já estava instalado numa gruta a algumas centenas de metros dos portões de Konoha, observava a chuva que caía. Ao contrário do dia anterior, estava chovendo, e o garoto aproveitou a leve garoa para começar a se decidir em relação a tudo que teria de enfrentar ao voltar para casa. "Em primeiro lugar: Sakura ou Hinata? E a seguir: O que fazer com a que não escolhi?".

Enquanto tentava elaborar uma solução alternativa para seu problema, uma figura alta, trajando um kimono vermelho e sandálias japonesas tradicionais, entrou no local de reflexão de Naruto. Deparou-se com um garoto confuso e pensativo, quase fora de si.

"Naruto, tá acordado?"

"Hein? Ah, oi, Ero-sennin.", disse Naruto a seu mestre, Uzumaki Jiraya. O tom no rosto de Naruto passava ao homem parado a sua frente exatamente o que pensava naquele momento.

"Posso saber qual a razão de você ter saído de Konoha sem ninguém ver?"

"Eu precisava pensar, sozinho de preferência."

"Deixe de veadagem, e me conte sobre seu problema.", disse Jiraya fazendo pouco caso do problema de Naruto.

"Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan e Hinata quase se mataram por minha causa." A declaração de Naruto fez Jiraya se espantar.

"O que você fez a elas? Deu comida estragada da sua geladeira para elas comerem? Há há há há."

"É sério, Ero-sennin! As duas lutaram até uma cair. Sakura-chan quase morreu lutando. Tudo porque as duas tão apaixonadas por mim! E eu não sei qual das duas eu devo dizer que amo. Mas eu amo as duas, mesmo elas não sabendo disso."

"Fique com as duas.", prontamente disse Jiraya.

"Eh? C-como é?" Naruto parecia mais perplexo do que antes.

"Simples! As duas amam você. Você ama as duas. Fique com as duas!", e dizendo isso partiu, deixando seu discípulo completamente atônito. O resto de sua folga, Naruto passou pensando no que Jiraya disse.

Enfim, era chegada à hora do novo Time Sete se apresentar. O primeiro a entrar no escritório de Tsunade foi Naruto, que saiu cedo para passar em casa antes de ir cumprir com seus deveres shinobi. Sakura entrou logo depois, seguida de Hinata. Instalou-se um clima tenso no local. Tsunade e Shizune resolveram quebrar o gelo um pouco, conversando.

"Então Naruto-kun, aonde você se meteu afinal?", perguntou Shizune, ainda um pouco temerosa da reação do garoto a sua frente.

"Bem, eu fui até um local secreto, treinar um jutsu novo..." Óbvio que era mentira, mas a Hokage não poderia saber que ele perdeu tempo pensando em como resolver problemas de relacionamentos ao invés de se preocupar com seu condicionamento.

"Mentira!", disse Tsunade.

"C-como você sabe, Tsunade-baachan?" Ela o havia pegado de surpresa.

"Há há há há! Relaxa, Naruto. Nós sabemos o que você estava fazendo."

"Naruto-kun, o que você estava fazendo?", perguntou Hinata curiosa.

"É, Naruto! Agora você vai ter de falar pra todas nós!", brincou Sakura. Aparentemente o clima estava descontraído.

"Aff... cadê o Kakashi-sensei quando se precisa dele?" Naruto tentou mudar de assunto.

"Bem aqui! Desculpem o atraso!" Kakashi vinha entrando pela janela.

"Então podemos começar.", disse Naruto, dando graças a Deus que seu sensei não é pontual.

"Sim. Eu, Hatake Kakashi, como capitão do Time Sete, apresento os antigos membros: Haruno Sakura, e Uzumaki Naruto.", e ambos mencionados deram um passo à frente. "E para a substituição de Uchiha Sasuke, foi convocada a kunoichi Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata é de seu interesse juntar-se ao Time Sete?"

"S-sim..."

"Então, concluo aqui a apresentação do novo Time Kakashi. Algo mais, Tsunade-sama?"

"Sim, Kakashi. Aparentemente, achamos rastros de Orochimaru perto da fronteira com o País do Vento. Como o seu time é o mais capacitado, no momento, a ir averiguar, eu estou lhes dando a missão de procurar o esconderijo de Orochimaru, ou obter qualquer informação possível. Agora, vão!" E dada a ordem, os quatro shinobi, que não esperavam sair em missão tão repentinamente, foram apanhar seus equipamentos e rumaram para os portões da Vila Oculta da Folha.

-ABDK-

* * *

_Perigos surgirão no caminho? Naruto acatará ao conselho humilde de Jiraiya? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Seguindo conselhos_

* * *

Por favor, todos que estão lendo, reviewem!"


	11. Capítulo 11: Seguindo conselhos

Capítulo 11: Seguindo conselhos

Minutos depois de receberem ordens expressas de perseguir Orochimaru, o novo Time Sete já estava reunido em frente ao pátio de saída de Konoha. Naruto, Sakura e Hinata estavam posicionados lado a lado, enquanto Kakashi os olhava atentamente, um olhar analítico e muito crítico. Algo parecia errado, e os três comandados do jonnin de cabelos brancos sabiam disso.

"Certo, tenho algo a dizer para vocês." Quebrara-se o silêncio e a espectativa de algo inesperado. "Nós vamos atrás de Orochimaru, mas quero deixar bem claro que não iremos a uma missão de busca, ou seja, se caso Sasuke resolva aparecer, ele não será tratado como aliado e sim como uma ameaça hostil."

"Mas, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke é o único motivo de todos nós estarmos fazendo isso!" Naruto parecia muito incomodado ao ouvir de seu sensei que não poderá fazer nada para trazer seu amigo de volta. ''Se eu não posso trazer Sasuke de volta, então por que diabos eu estou indo nessa porcaria de missão?", pensou.

"Naruto, eu sei o quanto você quer Sasuke de volta. Eu também, assim como a Sakura. Mas não podemos nos enganar a respeito dele. Ele nos traiu e se juntou a Orochimaru e só voltara à Konoha por sua própria escolha.", e dito isso, Naruto se calou. Havia fúria e frustração em seu olhar, mas não permitiu que ninguém visse o quanto estava chateado por não ter a chance de cumprir a promessa que fez a Sakura anos antes, quando foi atrás de seu amigo que fugia com o Quarteto do Som.

'_Era uma manhã ensolarada, mas havia uma pequena movimentação_ _na entrada principal de Konoha. Uma equipe tinha sido enviada para buscar Sasuke que supostamente fora seqüestrado por quatro shinobi aliados de Orochimaru._

_Naruto estava com um semblante determinado em seu rosto, e respirava fundo na ânsia de salvar seu amigo. Logo, o resto de sua equipe estaria pronto e partiriam em socorro de Sasuke. Entretanto, a primeira pessoa a aparecer não foi um integrante da equipe, e sim Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan? O que você faz aqui?", indagou um Naruto sério e determinado._

_"Eu vou com vocês.", disse Sakura, mostrando sua bolsa com equipamento._

_"Sakura-chan, você deve ficar. Tsunade-baachan disse pra você cuidar do Lee, e evitar que ele faça alguma besteira."_

_"Eu sei, mas eu tenho que ir. É do Sasuke que estamos falando!"_

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Você só sabe falar dele!" O garoto começou a sentir um impulso raivoso dentro de seu peito. "Por que sempre o Sasuke?"_

_"Naruto..."_

_"Escute, e escute bem! Eu não vou deixá-los tirarem o Sasuke da gente. Eu prometo isso pra você!", e estendeu o dedão, sorrindo. Essa era a pose que Rock Lee fazia ao impor uma regra pessoal. "Por nada nesse mundo eu vou deixar que levem o Sasuke! Eu vou voltar trazendo-o comigo!"_

_Sakura apenas se impressionou com a atitude madura de seu parceiro. Entretanto, sem nem imaginar, ali surgia a paixão que a faria cometer todas essas loucuras de agora. Pouco a pouco, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru e Kiba apareceram, e logo partiram, deixando para trás uma Sakura desesperada e esperançosa. 'Espero que eles consigam' pensou a garota.'_

A lembrança desse momento fez Sakura verter lágrimas, enquanto Naruto apenas fitava Kakashi, sem dizer mais nada. Hinata apenas observava as distintas reações de seus companheiros de time, sem entender o que tudo aquilo representava. Numa tentativa de animar o grupo, Hinata resolveu dizer alguma coisa.

"A-ah... Kakashi-sensei?", disse uma tímida Hinata, muito diferente da que havia enfrentado Sakura.

"Diga, Hinata." Kakashi também parecia perdido em lembranças.

"Se por um acaso, derrotarmos Orochimaru... Sasuke-san teria de vir conosco, não é?", e ao fazer essa pergunta, Hinata esperou atenta a reação do grupo. Como se algo repentino os fizesse mudar de ânimo, Naruto e Sakura agora fitavam sua nova parceira, admirados com sua idéia.

"Seria difícl, mas... sim, ele teria. É melhor partirmos, para não perder mais tempo.", e dito isso, os quatro ninjas partiram, com seus ânimos renovados e determinados a derrotar Orochimaru para trazer Sasuke de volta.

Resolveram por parar numa hospedagem, no meio do percurso, pois já estava anoitecendo e todos estavam começando a sentir o cansaço da viagem. Nenhuma palavra foi dita desde que saíram de Konoha, então para descontrair o momento, Kakashi resolveu ir tomar um banho nas fontes termais, levando consigo Naruto. Como a idéia pareceu agradável, Hinata e Sakura fizeram o mesmo.

Naruto e Kakashi estavam aproveitando confortavelmente o banho, quando o garoto teve uma de suas idéias pervertidas. Lembrando dos tempos em que invadia casas de banho para espionar junto com seu mestre, Jiraya, Naruto resolveu dar uma "espiadinha" no outro lado da barreira que dividia as termas.

Ignorando os avisos de seu sensei, o garoto começou a escalar a parede de pedra, já babando com o que encontraria do outro lado. Discretamente pôs a cabeça acima do muro, o suficiente para ver o que acontecia o outro lado. Mas, para espanto de Naruto, só havia duas garotas nas termas: Sakura e Hinata, as duas conversando descontraídas sobre assuntos mundanos e pouco interessantes ao menino tarado, mas ao menos as duas estavam nuas. Foi então que uma voz ecoou na mente do garoto loiro: "Fique com as duas". Descendo da parede, Naruto começou a pensar.

"Ah, se eu pudesse ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo... epa. Espera um minuto. Eu talvez não possa ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas posso muito bem estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo!", e com essa idéia pervertida na cabeça, só faltava pensar nos detalhes. Ele não poderia usar um kabebunshin para ficar com uma das duas, pois o prazer poderia desfazer o clone. E também faltava decidir quem seria a primeira.

"Ei, ei, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto voltava para perto do homem de cabelo grisalhos, com um tom libidinoso em seu rosto.

"Diga, Naruto."

"Vamos jogar uma partida de Jan-Ken-Po?", e mentalmente o garoto decidiu. Se ele vencer, ficaria com Hinata, se Kakashi vencesse, ficaria com Sakura.

"Hmmm, isso me faz lembrar de uma vez, em que eu joguei isso com o Gai. Bem, por que não?", e ambos disseram juntos, "Jan! Ken! Po!"

Naruto botara pedra, e Kakashi, papel. Logo, era Sakura quem estava destinada a ser sua primeira. Saiu das termas sem dar nenhuma explicação à Kakashi, que ainda meio confuso, voltou a relaxar sem dar muita importância. Do lado de fora, na sala em que normalmente ficam as roupas daqueles que estão nas termas, o garoto fez o rotineiro sinal de cruz com as mãos e disse "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" fazendo um clone aparecer em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Certo, agora chame Hinata para fora que eu vou me esconder, e assim que ela for se trocar você usa o Henge no Jutsu para trocar de roupa. E depois enrola com ela tempo o suficiente até eu me divertir um pouco com a Sakura. E haja o que houver, não a beije!", e deixando claras as ordens para seu clone, Naruto se transformou num esfregão encostado na parede.

As meninas pareciam estar tendo uma conversa agradável, obrigadas a pôr de lado sua rivalidade em prol de uma causa maior. De repente a porta que levava ao salão se abre, e Naruto aparece de costas.

"Naruto! O que você ta fazendo aqui!" – a irritação era visível no rosto de Sakura.

"Calma, Sakura-chan! Eu só vim até aqui porque queria conversar com a Hinata! Será que você poderia vir comigo, Hinata?", e ao dizer isso, Hinata corou, cheia de esperanças.

"B-bem, tudo certo.", e se cobrindo com uma toalha saiu, deixando Sakura sozinha a olhar com cara de tacho para a porta se fechando. Alguns minutos depois a porta se abre, e era Naruto outra vez, mas dessa vez ele aparecia de frente e olhando fixamente para Sakura.

"N-Naruto?! O que você ta fazendo seu tarado! Para de olhar e sai daqui!" Sakura se precipitava para pegar sua toalha.

"Espere, Sakura-chan. Não se cubra, pois eu acho você linda!" Graças à observação de Naruto, tudo que Jiraya fazia estava agora lapidado em sua mente e parecia fazer efeito: Sakura estava de costas, parada, sem saber o que dizer.

"Você... ta mentindo..."

"Não. Eu nunca mentiria sobre isso. Eu sempre achei você linda. Sempre!", com isso, Naruto foi se aproximando.

"Naruto, o que você ta pensando em fazer?"

"Eu te amo, Sakura-chan." Pronto. Era o suficiente para Sakura esquecer de sua nudez e virar de frente para Naruto.

"Eu... também te amo, Naruto-kun.", e os dois se beijaram ardentemente. Naruto parecia sentir seu corpo sendo sugado pelo beijo de Sakura. Sentia-se excitado e por estar nu, estava à mostra tudo o que sentia. Passou a mão na cintura de Sakura, mas por ser um pouco desajeitado, acabou tropeçando e os dois caíram, entretanto sem se beijar.

-ABDK-

* * *

_O que acontecerá depois? Será que eles vão...? Confira no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Meu primeiro amor_


	12. Capítulo 12: Meu primeiro amor

Capítulo 12: Meu primeiro amor

Ali estavam os dois, caídos dentro da água. Naruto olhava fixamente para os olhos de Sakura, que apenas sorria feliz. Beijou-a outra vez, deitado mesmo, quase afundando na água quente. Gradativamente, o garoto ia descendo, primeiramente beijando o pescoço, depois os ombros, fazendo com que sua amante soltasse ligeiros suspiros de prazer.

"Nossa! Não sabia que você era tão bom nisso...", disse Sakura enquanto era gentilmente acariciada por Naruto.

"Na verdade, nem eu, Sakura-chan. Acho que quando a gente ama uma pessoa, as coisas rolam naturalmente!", e diante dessa declaração, Sakura, mais feliz ainda, pulou no colo de Naruto e passu a beijá-lo em todo o rosto.

Enquanto isso, já no quarto, Hinata e o clone de Naruto apenas conversavam tranqüilamente, conforme o planejado. A menina não conseguia controlar o rubor em sua face, mas de qualquer maneira, estava se divertindo um bocado batendo um papo com Naruto, que ela nem imaginava ser um kagebunshin.

"Sabe, Hinata. Eu tenho que te pedir desculpas.", subitamente o clone mudou de assunto, assustando um pouco sua companheira.

"Desculpas? Pelo que, Naruto-kun?" Havia um tom curioso no rosto de Hinata.

"Por ter te largado lá, naquele dia. Eu te admiro muito, Hinata-chan.", ao pronunciar o "chan", a garota sentiu um arrepio subindo por sua espinha. "Você derrotou Sakura-chan, e por isso merece meus parabéns."

Pouco a pouco, o clone ia se aproximando de Hinata, que não sabia exatamente o que fazer. A única atitude que sabia que não deveria tomar era acertá-lo com seu Juuken, pelo próprio bem do garoto. Assim que seus rostos estavam próximos o suficiente, Naruto, ou o que seria o clone dele, beijou Hinata levemente. Um beijo mais carinhoso.

Entretanto, não terminou tudo por aí. Ao ser beijada uma vez, um sentimento que nunca havia tido tomou conta de Hinata, que esqueceu de todo o resto e pulou no kagebunshin, beijando-o furiosamente.

"Naruto-kun, eu te amo!", foi a única frase dita num pequeno intervalo, para a respiração.

"Hinata eu...", não pôde finalizar o que ia dizer, pois a fome de paixão da garota era tanta que não dava espaço para fala.

Num terceiro local, Kakashi terminava seu banho na fonte completamente vazia. Mas ao sair ouviu alguns gemidos vindo do outro lado. Curioso e cauteloso, foi subindo a parede divisória lentamente, para chegar ao alto e dar de cara com uma cena que com certeza não seria fácil de imaginar alguns anos atrás.

"Esses dois sabem bem como aproveitar o tempo. Só espero não sobrar pra mim explicar o que aconteceu à filha dos Haruno daqui a nove meses.", e saiu rindo da situação.

Do outro lado da divisória, Naruto estava deitado numa superfície rasa, exausto depois de passar um tempo com Sakura. A garota estava sentada ao lado de seu parceiro, olhando para o corpo do garoto.

"Você cresceu muito, Naruto-kun." – a admiração era visível nos olhos de Sakura.

"E você, não? A cada dia você tá mais linda!" – isso rendeu a Naruto mais um beijo.

"Queria que isso nunca mais acabasse..."

"Sakura-chan. Nós vamos ter de manter isso em segredo, afinal, qual seria a reação de Hinata se soubesse sobre a gente? Não seria legal, com toda a certeza que não."

"Certo..." Sakura parecia desapontada, mas teve de concordar. O que poderia acontecer ao futuro da missão se esse evento chegasse aos ouvidos de Hinata?

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sim, Naruto-kun..."

"Da próxima vez, você vai deixar eu ir mais além?", disse Naruto com uma face pervertida.

"Como assim?", confusa, Sakura estava prevendo alguma besteira.

"Hoje a gente só ficou no amasso, mas sabe... a gente podia avançar na próxima e...", mas foi interrompido por um soco no rosto.

"Safado! Pervertido! Se aproveitando de uma pobre garota inocente!"

Enquanto isso, no quarto, o kagebunshin estava quase no limite, apenas com os beijos de Hinata. Ao lembrar-se de seu mestre dizendo que não poderia extrapolar, resolveu parar.

"Hinata!", conseguiu finalmente dizer após se desvencilhar de um longo beijo.

"Diga, Naruto-kun."

"Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Talvez alguém entre daqui a pouco. Imagina se a Sakura-chan entra e nos vê assim? Seria bem ruim."

"Verdade. Mas posso te dizer uma coisa, Naruto-kun?"

"Diga!"

"Você foi o meu primeiro amor!" O comentário fez o clone corar. Dando mais um beijo em Hinata, o kagubunshin saiu do quarto e finalmente estourou. Naruto sentiu-se mais aliviado de desfazer seu jutsu, mesmo porque foi um milagre que nada tenho dado errado. Da próxima vez, seria diferente.

Sakura vinha voltando das termas, com uma aparência feliz e apaixonada, quando se cruzou com Hinata, também aparentando ter tido uma experiência muito agradável onde quer que ela tenha estado.

"Olá, Hinata!", disse Sakura ao passar por sua parceira.

"Ah, olá, Sakura-san!", respondeu Hinata.

E num terceiro lugar, Kakashi secretamente espionava a conduta de seus três comandados, para ter certeza de que não haveria incidentes como o de Sakura e Hinata durante a missão. E a julgar pelo que tinha visto, diria que Naruto era um ninja excepcional. Não é qualquer um que consegue segurar um jutsu enquanto faz o que ele estava fazendo.

"Interessante. Naruto realmente se aprimorou, eu acho. Não pensei que fosse ter uma prova do seu crescimento dessa forma, mas, isso deve bastar para que a minha confiança nele seja justificável. Não sei o que Jiraya fez com esse garoto, mas algo nele mudou e acho que só o próprio Naruto pode me dizer o que aconteceu.", pensava Kakashi no alto de uma viga, escondido do resto das pessoas mais desligadas.

"Ei, ei! Kakashi-sensei, o que você ta fazendo aí em cima?" Naruto olhava atentamente para seu sensei que estava perdido em pensamentos.

"Ah, bem... nada demais." Era mentira, óbvio. "Mas, enfim... Eu gostaria de falar em particular com você, Naruto."

"Comigo? Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre Sakura e Hinata."

Naruto engoliu em seco. Será que Kakashi sabia? Não é possível, ele teria percebido a presença dele por perto. Mas nunca se sabe, ele é um dos melhores jonnins da folha. Sem ter saída, ele resolveu confessar tudo antes que pudesse se tornar pior.

"Bem, Kakashi-sensei... o que aconteceu entre a Sakura-chan e a Hinata-chan, não é? He he he...", seu riso era semelhante ao de um condenado.

"Desde quando você chama a Hinata de 'Hinata-chan'?"

"A-ah... err..." Naruto não sabia o que responder.

-ABDK-

* * *

_Kakashi encurralou Naruto. Confira a continuação deste momento ecchi no próximo capítulo..._

_Próximo capítulo: Revivendo o passado  
_


	13. Capítulo 13: Revivendo o passado

Capítulo 13: Revivendo o passado

"Então, o que tem a dizer Naruto?", indagou Kakashi, com um tom um tanto quanto autoritário em seu rosto, praticamente todo coberto pela máscara e pelo hitaiate que usava de forma a cobrir seu sharingan.

"Certo, você venceu, Kakashi-sensei. Eu conto tudo", e aproximando-se de seu mestre, o shinobi loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Apenas não deixe Sakura-chan ou Hinata-chan saberem de nada, ao menos por enquanto", e dizendo isso, os dois entraram no quarto.

O quarto em que estavam hospedados era, obviamente, separado entre os dois shinobi e as duas kunoichi, o que lhes dava total privacidade para conversarem sobre esse tipo de assunto "delicado" sem ser interrompidos subitamente.

"Tudo começou quando eu voltei, e naquela comemoração as duas resolveram se declarar para mim. Eu não soube muito bem o que fazer na hora, então usei kagebunshins pra me substituir, e fiquei vigiando de longe. Depois disso, as duas resolveram lutar, e bem, você sabe no que deu. E finalmente hoje, eu resolvi agir, e acabou dando certo. Eu acabei ficando com as duas, e de um jeito meio mirabolante, entende?", e ao fim de sua história, seu sensei o encarava de um modo estranho.

"Jeito mirabolante, né? Você usou um kagebunshin! Eu vi! E também vi que você e Sakura fizeram..."

"Gah! Espera! Não é bem isso!", e gesticulando, Naruto tentava explicar a seu sensei o que houve. Após um longo momento onde o discípulo pôs seu mestre a par de todo o ocorrido naquela noite, os dois resolveram comer algo.

Enquanto comiam, o jovem shinobi loiro não demonstrou nenhum intuito de dizer sequer alguma palavra, apenas comia num ritmo anormalmente lento para o seu costume. Naruto estava, na verdade, mergulhado nas lembranças de seu passado, pensando em como tudo havia mudado, principalmente após essa noite.

"Droga!", gritou Naruto, ao socar a parede de seu apartamento, "Sasuke! Por que sempre ele? Eu nunca tive uma chance, e tudo porque ele rouba toda a atenção!", lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dele enquanto esmurrava incessantemente a parede de seu quarto.

_Nesse mesmo dia, mas algumas horas antes, o Time Sete havia terminado uma missão particularmente fácil, e os quatro voltavam para Konoha._

"_Ei, Sakura-chan, que tal se a gente saísse hoje para comemorar?", perguntou Naruto, esperançosamente._

"_Me dê uma boa razão pra eu sair com você, Naruto. Você é irritante! Mas se fosse com Sasuke-kun eu ia, com certeza! Que tal, Sasuke-kun?", as palavras de Sakura afetaram Naruto mais do que o normal naquela noite._

"_Se você tem tempo pra sair, vá treinar! Vocês dois ainda têm muito que evoluir e estão só atrasando o meu lado com essas bobagens!", e dizendo isso, Sasuke partiu deixando os dois, Naruto e Sakura, parados ali, sem saber o que dizer._

A lembrança desse dia em particular fez Naruto indagar sobre o presente. Isso aconteceu tinha no máximo três anos, sendo que a maior parte desse tempo ele esteve fora, mas enquanto esteve fora, muito mudou, inclusive os sentimentos de Sakura.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado, Sakura e Hinata também estavam comendo silenciosamente, até que Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Hinata, desde quando você gosta do Naruto?", a forma com que Sakura disparou a pergunta fez Hinata quase engasgar com o bolinho de arroz que estava comendo naquele momento.

"D-desde... quando?", disse ruborizada, "B-bem... desde a academia shinobi... eu acho", e ao confessar, baixou seu olhar para a comida e prosseguiu, "Eu sempre gostei dele, desde que me lembro de conhece-lo. E com o tempo, essa admiração que eu sinto pelo Naruto-kun só aumenta"

"Entendo. Você deve mesmo gostar muito dele, pra agir como anda agindo ultimamente", disse Sakura, "Suas atitudes mudaram muito, Hinata. Eu fico impressionada de ver como o seu sentimento fez você crescer. Mas não pense que dizendo isso, eu estou desistindo!", afirmou Sakura, fazendo a garota Hyuuga corar com o elogio.

"B-bem, já que estamos falando do Naruto-kun, desde quando você gosta dele, Sakura-san?", indagou a kunoichi de cabelos escuros.

"Acho que desde que ele partiu", e ao dizer isso, as duas mergulharam num silêncio, mas não desconfortável, pois nenhuma das kunoichi naquele quarto estava com os pensamentos ali, as duas só reviviam mentalmente os momentos passados.

_No que as duas pensavam? Em que momentos estariam as kunoichi revivendo? N_ão percam o próximo capítulo!

_Próximo capítulo: Enquanto ele esteve fora..._

_Pessoal, aqui quem fala é o Kidu outra vez! Gente, por favor deixem mais reviews! Eu andei parado por uns problemas com a minha internet e provas na escola, mas estou voltando a ativa novamente, por isso preciso do apoio do pessoal! Obrigado pela leitura e espero que estejam gostando!_


	14. Capítulo 14: Enquanto ele esteve fora

**Capítulo 14: Enquanto ele esteve fora...**

_Enfim, ele tinha partido. A fragmentação do Time Sete, evento tão temido pela ninja de cabelos rosados, finalmente ocorria. Não sabia exatamente a razão desse sentimento de aperto no peito que sentia agora que Naruto deixara Konoha para treinar com seu mestre, afinal, sempre encarou seu parceiro loiro como um estorvo entre ela e Sasuke. Mas agora nem ele, nem Sasuke estavam ali._

_Ainda com os olhos cheios d'água pela ida de seu parceiro e das lembranças dos momentos em grupo que tiveram, Sakura foi caminhando lentamente até sua casa. Cabisbaixa, e sem um mínimo de ânimo para qualquer coisa que não envolvesse deitar, dormir ou chorar, chegou em casa, encontrando tudo vazio._

"_Ótimo, assim ninguém vai me forçar a falar sobre a partida dele", disse a si mesma._

_Deitou em sua cama, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, e desatou a chorar sua solidão para fora de si. Perdeu a noção do tempo, e acabou adormecendo, sonhando com a volta dos dois companheiros._

- ABDK -

Ao lembrar desse dia, uma lágrima rolou de um de seus olhos verdes esmeralda, o que fez Hinata despertar de seu transe.

"Sakura-san? O que houve?", indagou Hinata, sem obter, entretanto uma resposta. Sakura estava mergulhada tão profundamente em seus pensamentos, que nem notou Hinata falando com ela.

- ABDK -

_Quando deu por si novamente, estava deitada em uma cama encharcada de suas lágrimas. Levantou-se e foi ver que horas eram. Duas da madrugada, e todo o seu sono evaporou-se ao sair da cama._

_Saindo pela janela de seu quarto para não acordar seus pais, Sakura resolveu andar um pouco pela vila para esfriar a cabeça e aliviar seu coração._

_Ao chegar ao parque, sentou-se recostada em uma árvore, e passou a observar a lua, que naquela noite mostrava sua forma arredondada e brilhante por estarem no verão e o céu estar limpo._

"_O que está havendo comigo? Por que eu sinto tanta falta deles?", perguntou Sakura ao nada, e parou de repente, como se esperasse uma resposta._

"_É simples Sakura, você ama algum deles, basta saber qual", subitamente uma voz feminina chega aos ouvidos da kunoichi de cabelos rosados, que se vira e nota Tenten atrás dela, com um semblante preocupado._

"_Ah, oi, Tenten", disse Sakura desanimada._

"_Sakura, o que eu quero dizer é que, você está muito mal por alguma coisa dentro do seu peito que está presa", Tenten olhava fixamente para os olhos de Sakura, que desviava seu olhar do da garota._

"_Tenten, desde que Naruto e Sasuke-kun foram, eu já não sei se vou querer continuar..."_

"_Ei! Peraí! Também não é assim, calma! Mas, tem algo que me deixa curiosa: quando o Sasuke foi embora, você não pareceu tão abatida. Acho que sei qual dos dois você gosta, Sakura", e dito isso, Sakura não pode fazer nada a não ser ouvir todo o resto que Tenten tinha a dizer, "você gosta do Naruto, e tem medo de admitir isso, certo?"_

"_Tenten, não fale besteiras! Eu amo o Sasuke-kun! Mas é que com a ida dos dois eu me deixei abater! Só isso!", desculpou-se a menina dos olhos verdes._

"_Bem, você quem sabe. Eu ia voltando pra casa quando vi você aqui, e agora que já disse o que queria, eu vou voltar pra casa, mas, por favor, pense no que eu te disse", e foi embora deixando Sakura atônita e sem reações quanto ao que acabara de ouvir._

- ABDK -

Nesse mesmo momento em que Sakura deixou uma lágrima correr de seu rosto, Hinata também estava relembrando tudo o que passou enquanto Naruto esteve fora.

Sem perceber, acabou entrando novamente em seu próprio mundo de memórias e esquecendo de onde estava.

- ABDK -

_"C-como é...? N-Naruto-kun, foi embora?", perguntou Hinata incrédula, ao ouvir de seu primo que Naruto havia deixado a vila para treinar._

"_É. Ao que parece, um dos três Sannin, Uzumaki Jiraya, o levou para ser seu discípulo"_

"_Oh... e-eu... entendo", e após dizer isso, permaneceu calada até terminar sua refeição, "Com licensa", e foi direto para seu quarto._

_Minutos depois, Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata, abre a porta do quarto e se depara com uma garota chorando escondida no canto de sua cama._

"_Nee-chan, eu imagino a razão do seu choro, mas não se deixe abater!", disse a menor das duas irmãs Hyuuga a outra, enquanto se aproximava._

"_H-Hanabi...", Hinata parecia sem saber o que fazer._

"_O único que não sabe que você é apaixonada pelo Naruto, é o próprio, então deixe disso! Ele vai voltar!"_

"_Mas e até lá, o que eu faço?"_

"_Treine! Fique forte e mostre a ele que você não é fraca como aparenta!", o tom de indignação com o estado da irmã era visível em Hanabi._

"_Hanabi..."_

- ABDK -

_Uma semana havia se passado, e Sakura ainda permanecia abatida e confusa, e seus treinos logo começariam com a Quinta Hokage Tsunade. Nesse meio tempo, a kunoichi mal comia ou saia de casa, o que despertou a preocupação de seus pais, mas seus esforços para entender o que se passava com sua filha eram em vão._

_Certo dia acordou subitamente com a porta de seu quarto sendo arrombada. Ainda meio grogue de sono, levantou-se de sua cama para deparar-se com Tsunade a observando._

"_Garota, como você tem coragem de preocupar tanto os seus pais?", foi a única frase dita naquele quarto, pois a Hokage forçou-a a se trocar, comer algo depressa e logo a arrastou para longe de casa._

_Ao chegarem no escritório de Godaime, Tsunade sentou sua futura discípula em uma cadeira e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa._

- ABDK -

_Ainda refletindo muito durante os tempos vagos, Hinata começou a se convencer de que talvez sua irmã estivesse certa. Mesmo estando abatida, talvez um pouco de aprimoramento a fizesse crer que era boa o suficiente para seu amado._

_Até que, numa tarde ensolarada, no interior do campo de treinos da mansão Hyuuga, Hinata resolveu tornar-se forte. Não por ela, mas por Naruto, e por todo o amor que sentia pelo garoto Kyuubi._

"_Neji-niisan... e-eu...", subitamente Hinata parou os treinos._

"_Hm? O que foi Hinata-sama? Algo errado?"_

"_E-eu preciso de... um... favor", disse Hinata ainda meio corada, "Pode me ensinar como fazer o Kaiten? Onegai!", pediu a seu primo._

"_Eh? O Kaiten"_

"_Sim, nii-san! Onegai!", implorou Hinata._

"_Certo, vamos começar..."_

- ABDK -

_"Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?", perguntou Tsunade a sua futura pupila._

"_...", Sakura permaneceu em silêncio._

"_Seus pais, Tenten, Kakashi, Lee... todos eles vieram me comunicar que desde que Naruto foi treinar você mudou seu comportamento. Eu me pergunto: ele é tão importante assim para você?"_

"_Não é isso..."_

"_Então o que é?"_

"_Não é nada..."_

"_Sakura, você não me engana. Pare de se enganar! Você o ama!"_

_Por um longo momento Sakura guardou silêncio, até que não agüentou mais._

"_Eu admito! Eu o amo! Eu vou morrer se não puder vê-lo mais! Tsunade-sama o que eu faço?"_

"_Deixe que eu te treine e você ficará forte para quando ele voltar!"_

- ABDK -

As duas ainda em profundo transe trocaram suas roupas e foram dormir, sonhando com todo o passado que tiveram, todo o treino árduo, tudo para mostrar a Naruto o quanto cresceram.

No dia seguinte, os quatro se reuniram novamente para o desjejum.

_Após esses flashbacks, será que algo será afetado no relacionamento desse triângulo? N__ão percam o próximo capítulo!_

_Próximo capítulo: Sasuke_


	15. Capítulo 15: Sasuke

**Capítulo 15: Sasuke**

Logo que terminaram os preparativos, os quatro shinobi de Konoha partiram rumo ao País do Vento, e possivelmente, ao reencontro com Uchiha Sasuke.

Novamente a viagem foi calada, mas dessa vez, ao invés do clima de disputa e rivalidade entre as duas garotas, havia um clima de concentração no aspecto geral do novo Time Kakashi.

Ao anoitecer, Hinata, usando seu Byakugan, avistou a fronteira com o País do Vento.

"Pessoal, estamos nos aproximando da fronteira", alertou a garota Hyuuga.

"Certo, Hinata. Pode desativar seu Byakugan agora. Vamos montar acampamento aqui mesmo", ordenou Kakashi, e os quatro ali pararam para descansar.

- ABDK -

"Sasuke-kun, seus amigos estão chegando para visitá-lo. Não vai dar as boas-vindas a eles?", disse uma voz ofídica, no meio do escuro.

"Cale a boca e me ensine um jutsu novo. Eu posso vencer daqueles inúteis só usando minha Lâmina de Kusanagi e metade do meu chakra, principalmente o Naruto", respondeu Sasuke, impaciente.

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama, os quatro adentraram nosso território e armaram acampamento próximo a uma das entradas do nosso esconderijo", Kabuto vinha chegando, ainda ofegante para dar a notícia.

"Parece que será agora que Sasuke-kun será testado", disse Orochimaru, dando logo em seguida uma risada maligna.

"Cada vez mais você parece um velho pedófilo, sua réplica de Michael Jackson das serpentes. Vamos logo, ou então vou perder a minha paciência", Sasuke já estava de pé e retrucando.

"Kabuto, você vem conosco também. Esse ferimento no braço não foi feito pela discípula da minha 'amiguinha' peituda?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. Eu irei me vingar desse ferimento, e capturar o garoto Kyuubi junto com o senhor e Sasuke-kun", respondeu Kabuto.

- ABDK -

Como em qualquer esquadrão shinobi, o descanso era feito por turnos: três descansavam e um ficava de guarda. Naquele momento da noite, era o turno de Kakashi, que vigiava atentamente cada movimento no interior do pequeno bosque que separava o País do Fogo do País do Vento.

Uma pequena brisa passou, e uma moita se movimentou graças a essa brisa.

"Então, já vieram nos receber, hein?", disse Kakashi ao nada.

"Muito sagaz, bem digno de você, Kakashi", respondeu Orochimaru.

Num rápido movimento, Kakashi criou três clones que acordaram seus parceiros, que já levantaram prontos para a iminência da batalha que ia se seguir.

"Olhe só quem veio nos visitar, Sasuke-kun! É Naruto-kun e a sua namoradinha, Haruno Sakura, discípula da nossa amiguinha Hokage peituda!", Orochimaru deixou-se rir um minuto dos rostos apavorados dos dois shinobi.

"Sasuke... kun?", foi tudo o que Sakura teve capacidade de falar, enquanto Naruto já apresentava as marcas dos bigodes da Raposa de Nove Caudas em suas bochechas, suas pupilas dilatadas e vermelhas, suas garras afiadas e um chakra vermelho e maligno correndo em volta de seu corpo.

Sem nem avisar, Sasuke, em seu próprio estilo petulante de ser, apareceu no meio dos quatro.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei", disse Sasuke num tom apático.

"Yo, Sasuke", respondeu descontraído Kakashi.

"Yo? Você acha que isso aqui é o gueto? Você faz Sakura-chan sofrer esse tempo todo, e só sabe dizer 'Yo'?", Naruto já estava deixando a Kyuubi devorar suas emoções, criando ódio no lugar de tudo.

Hinata assistia a tudo de perto, sem, no entanto, se pronunciar. Mantinha-se alerta caso o combate se iniciasse, com seu Byakugan ativado e já sabendo do posicionamento de cada um de seus inimigos.

Rapidamente, Sasuke desembainhou sua espada, forçando chakra para dentro dela, criando uma onde elétrica em volta do fio.

"Veja, Kakashi-sensei, o que faço com a sua pequena técnica", Sasuke levantou a espada e disse calmamente "Chidori Nagashi"

A onda que antes apenas circundava o fio da espada, agora se alastrava em direção a Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto e Hinata.

"Acha que só um jutsu raiton vai me deter, Sasuke?", ironicamente, Naruto grunhiu entre seus dentes já crescidos, e logo em seguida rugiu, criando uma onda de chakra maior do que o Chidori Nagashi do garoto Uchiha.

Obviamente foi um tanto quanto inesperado para o usuário do Chidori Nagashi, ver seu jutsu ser sobreposto por uma simples onda de chakra. Nesse momento, o rosto de Sasuke estava sério, mas seu olhar deu a entender o espanto que sentiu ao se deparar com a terceira cauda da Kyuubi.

"Orochimaru-sama, vamos acabar logo com isso, antes que isso saia de controle", disse Kabuto, assustado com tamanha força.

"Esqueça, já é tarde demais", Kakashi rapidamente saiu de sua posição, parando em frente ao ninja médico, "Ele já não tem mais o controle total sobre si mesmo", e ao completar, puxou seu hitaiate para o topo de sua testa, revelando seu prórpio Sharingan.

- ABDK -

_Antes de sair de casa, Kakashi percebeu uma movimentação estranha em sua janela. Ao abri-la, descobriu o que estava se movendo._

_Jiraya entrou pela janela, com feições sérias, muito diferentes das suas usuais, e parou em frente ao ninja copiador._

"_Kakashi, acabei de saber da missão", disse Jiraya._

"_Hai, eu já sei o que vai dizer, mas eu preciso leva-lo", respondeu friamente Kakashi._

"_Então me escute, pelo menos. Não o deixe chegar na quarta cauda, isso para o bem dele, e de toda a sua equipe. Tome", e entregou ao jounin um selo, "Se ele entrar no estado de quatro caudas, ele perderá o pouco de humanidade que tinha, e ficará descontrolado. Caso isso aconteça, use isso"_

- ABDK -

Após Kakashi revelar seu Sharingan, o primeiro som ouvido foi um grito muito forte de Kabuto, que se seguiu de um desmaio.

"Não é hora de brincar. Sakura, Hinata!", chamou o experiente capitão do Time Kakashi.

"Hai!", disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, ao se aproximarem de seu líder.

"Vamos nos distanciar por enquanto", e dito isso, os três se esconderam na relva, muito presente no bosque onde estavam.

Nesse mesmo momento, Naruto passou para o estado quatro caudas, e logo em seguida atacou Sasuke impiedosamente. O Uchiha, por ser um ninja habilidoso, escapou da maioria dos ataques com perfeição, porém se deixou atingir uma vez, o que causou um estrago significativo em seu braço.

"Kuso! Orochimaru, acho melhor sairmos daqui, por enquanto", gritou Sasuke.

Os dois, Sasuke e Orochimaru, voltaram ao esconderijo pela passagem secreta, deixando o corpo desmaiado de Kabuto ali, exposto. Naruto começou a se aproximar, seu intuito de matar transbordava como uma fumaça vermelha.

Quando estava a ponto de assassinar Kabuto, Kakashi irrompeu da relva, e usou o selo dado por Jiraya. Vagarosamente, o chakra foi sendo suprimido e a Kyuubi, controlada.

Ao término da supressão do chakra, o selo queimou e Naruto, desmaiou, deixando tudo quieto naquela área que minutos atrás era um campo de batalha.

_Será que Naruto ficará bem após essa batalha? Descubram no próximo capítulo!_

_Próximo capítulo: Jogo Duplo_

**_Gente, aqui é o Kidu, mais uma vez pedindo para vocês postarem mais reviews. Valeu!_**


End file.
